Seeking heroes
by Airheartbabe
Summary: A quite normal girl suddenly founds herself in a world, she could only dream about...Who are Penelope and Bentley looking for? And will they found Her?


Chapter one

"Oh no! " My RC chopper wasn't fast enough! The Hangar is falling apart! Come on, baby just a little bit...  
"Hey, Kate!" My friend came into my room and scared me. Job failed!

" Argh, I'm never gonna finish this! And you're not helping, really! " I told my friend with fury in my eyes.

" Kate, you really gotta let it go... This game is making you crazy! You're not Penelope!" My friend said to me.

My heart hurt. I know that, but I don't want to think about it. My friend, I even named her Neyla, because I want to name all my friends after Sly characters. She didn't like Sly first. Then she couldn't resist my brainwashing and soon she actually kinda liked it. But... I only wish...

That woman in the screen. She was just like me. I... I wish Sly-games would be real... I would rather live in that world than this! This... This life of a 15-year-old nerd/geek! I could just... I wish I could go there... Only for a day...

My friend wanted to play two-player game. The thing with planes. I haven't played hackathon for a while now. Me and my friend, we're a good team, but... I would rather play it with... I don't know... It would be more exciting with some... boy... Someone like Bentley. So kind and so cute in his own way...

I put on Skype and started talking to my cousin. She knew things about Sly, she had the newest game. But it still wasn't enough... I can only satisfy my madness with drawing and reading fan fictions... I need more! Suddenly I noticed, that it was already eleven o'clock p.m! My cousin had left Skype an hour ago, and time had passed too quickly. I turned off my computer. There was a picture of Cooper gang in the background. I sighed and left the room to go sleeping.

I woke up. My lights were on. I looked the watch. It was five. I was so happy to notice that I could keep on sleeping. But I noticed something; I wasn't sleepy at all. I looked at my tv. It was black, but not turned off; it was on my Playstation channel. I thought: "Why not?" and smiled to myself. My cat was sleeping in the sofa, but now it looked at me both sleepy and asking. I turned on my Playstation. But it didn't want to be turned on. I pressed it on seweral times, but it refused to work. Suddenly my tv screen lighted. That was spooky. The light was so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them I suddenly noticed that I was standing up and dressed in my regular clothes. But suddenly I noticed something very different; I had no nose, instead there was a mouse's "nose"! I looked behind me. I had a tail! And i had gigantic mouse ears! What just happened? I was suddenly standing there, in a room that I now noticed was a lab! And right there, standing front of me was Bentley and Penelope. I couldn't say anything. I didn't see very well the corners of the room. I didn't have my classes. But I had everything else with me... And a little bit extra. I looked at my tail. _Why a mouse, why not a dragon_, was my first thought. I still couldn't say anything. Penelope and Bentley looked at me, looking as surprised as me. Then Bentley said:

- Wel-Welcome... We can't believe we really managed with this experiment!

- Amazing! Said Penelope.

- Wh-What happened? Wh-Where am I? Why am I-I here? I asked.

- Come on, we need someones help, and quick! You're the right person are you?

- I- I don't know... My name is Kate... I'm nothing but a teenager who plays a lot...

- Kate? Oh no! You're not the one we tried to get in here! And now we can't do this again without energy... We used it all to get you and one other person... I hope it's the hero we need this time... Oh, please come out of there... Someone else from your world will be transferred there in a moment... You don't want to be there when that happens! Bentley said.

I stepped away from the place and went next to Penelope. We looked at each other very curiously. We looked almost the same, except I was much taller, my skin was humanskin coloured and we had different clothes. Her hair was blonde and mine was same kind but they had red stripes in them. I was kind of dissapointed when I realized I waesn't her, she was another person. I envied her classes. I rubbed my eyes. She asked:  
- Are you ok?

- My classes are missing... I think I left them in my table... I don't see so good now...

- That's a pity. You would be more useful with your classes with you, right? Are you nearsighted?

- Yes...

- Try my classes. I can't really borrow them, but you could try them on...

She took her classes off and handed them. I took them, surprised and thanking. I amazed when I put them on. They were perfect for my eyes!

- Wow, these are perfect!

- Really? That could be useful, she said.

I handed her her classes back. Bentley said:

- Hey look! Something is happening!

I looked the place where I had transferred a moment ago. I could see complicated gizmos around it and laserlooking things pointed the place in the middle. Something... was transferring in to the spot. We all watched as someone appeared in the middle of the room. Soon I could see he was a turtle! I was very amazed! First I appeared as a mouse and now this! This was getting weird... The guy looked amazed. He watched us and the place surrounding him. I couldn't blame him; I still couldn't believe this myself, I thinked this is a dream. It's a good dream, though. I hope I don't wake up too soon. This could be interesting. The guy started asking, just like me:

- Where am I!

Bentley looked dissapointed. If I heard right, they were expecting _a she_. I were curious to hear the meaning of this all... Although this is only a dream...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of chapter-----

Rewiews, plz! You want me to continue?


End file.
